Final Melody
by comptine
Summary: Without his mentor Lavi is lost and now the mantle of the Bookman lies with him. Will he be able to uphold the traditions? Or will the Earl's sudden interest in him bring an untimely end to his journey?
1. Loss

_This story will contain spoilers from the latest chapter of the manga and everything before. **You have been warned.**  
_

* * *

**Final Melody**

**Chapter 1**

**Loss  
**

-

The small town was still. The dark blood that was splattered against the stone houses still shone fresh in the moonlight. Fog crept through the town, wary, like a stranger in an unwelcome place. It's tendrils slithered around corners, curling into alleys and streets until the whole town was encased in a mantle of haze.

Broken bodies were in heaps, faces still alive with a their final sentiment. Each face was different, from the young child's – in her hand a headless doll - to the old man and woman locked in death's sweet embrace, yet they all carried the same emotion.

Fear. Raw, intermit fear. Their eyes still glazed and wide, once reflecting the grin of their murderer. Mouths open in a senseless scream that struck no chord of remorse. Hands still clenched near their chests in a futile attempt to protect their souls from slaughter.

Their tormentor was nowhere to be found, leaving naught but a trail of blood spatter and destruction before he had vanished into the night. Had their been any survivors, perhaps they would recall hearing the broken sound of his bubbling laughter as he partook in the slaughter of those who had left him all by himself -- abandoned, betrayed.

While these details may be gruesome, there are people who must write it all down. Every death, every face, every war, nothing more than statistics, nothing more than history.

Two figures emerged from the fog, moving quietly. One figure was considerably taller than the other, taking long strides while his partner seemed to glide along beside him.

The taller man walked with the cocky swagger that could only come from a young age and an important title. He surveyed the town with a gleaming emerald eye, one hand tucked in his pocket and the other dragging through his mop of dark red hair. Appearing unimpressed, he crossed his arms, tucking his hands by his side and squeezing tight, all the time cursing the coldness under his breath.

His companion had his hands folded inside the sleeves, his head bowed low. While appearing docile and timid at first glance, upon closer inspection a pair of eyes glinted from under a wrinkled brow.

"You could at least pretend that we're on a mission." The Bookman growled, his feet shuffling along.

Lavi scoffed and slipped his hands behind his head. "Give me a break, old man. It's not like I can't handle it."

"The last time you said that, you destroyed half a town." Lavi made a derisive noise as if to say 'It was only a town, they can rebuild it'

The Bookman straightened, eyebrow cocked. With completely ridiculous speed for someone his age, he reached upward and snagged his companion's ear in a punishing grip.

"Show respect to your elders."

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" The redhead cried while his arms flailed, trying and failing to escape.

"Don't give me cheek." The nails dug into the soft flesh of the ear, causing the tall man to howl in pain. "Junior."

The old man released the ear and continued walking, 'Junior' following behind him, rubbing his ear in brooding silence.

They walked around the town, examining every inch of the ruins, occasionally peeking inside broken windows to see a family curled up inside their homes, dead. The mist swirled around their feet, leading them through the town like an otherworldly hound. Lavi walked ahead of his elder, hands still tucked behind his head, though a solemn air had long replaced his nonchalance

They stopped in the town center where a large, crumbling church loomed to the north of the square. Rubble was piled high. A pale hand hung, lifeless, from between the two stones. Lavi turned his head away, his throat uncomfortably dry.

"How many do you count?" The smaller man asked.

"521."

"No, 522." The Bookman corrected him. "Did you count the priest?" A clawed finger pointed towards the church. Impaled on the cross was a small man in dark robes, his blood dripping onto the ground.

"You need to work on looking everywhere, Lavi." His mentor knelt, long fingers reaching inside his coat and pulling out pipe and matchbook. A brief flame burst into life before behind doused in a breeze. Lavi's small laugh was quelled instantly with one look from the Bookman. Another match was lit, this time reaching the pipe and lighting the herbs inside. The man took a long drag, exhaling deeply. "Start your assessment."

Lavi's hand went to the holster on his leg, pulling out a small hammer. He began to throw it up and down, catching it without sparing a glance as he paced around the square. "Town name: Salk. Logging town. Dead: 522. Cause of attack is Akuma, judging from damage and death toll either five or six level ones or a few level two and a level three. No sign of Innocence so most likely a random attack or someone called a Lost One back. No survivors found."

His pacing stopped as a stone rolls from the top of a pile of rubble. Both men are on their feet in an instant, fighting stance balanced. The redhead's hammer now doubled in size.

Minutes passed in silence as the duo was still, listening for any hint of life.

"You shouldn't be using your hammer." The Bookman hissed at Lavi. "It's not recovered yet."

"It's not like I could just go on a mission without a weapon." Lavi retorted, tilting the hammerhead away from his mentor to hide the large cracks on it.

The old man scoffed but the sound died in his mouth as a groan echoed through the square. Lavi shifted his position slightly, his head tilting towards the sound. "In front of the church." His breath caught as the image of the little pale hand flooded into his mind.

Abandoning all pretence of silence, Lavi ran forward, the hammer growing again. "Junior!" The Bookman called out after him but his apprentice wasn't listening.

Swinging his hammer back Lavi brought it across the pile of rubble, sending stones flying. He worked quickly, swinging back and forth, debris flying in every direction while his master watched, his dark eyes wary.

Casting aside his weapon Lavi began to pull at the smaller stones, pushing them aside. Pale-white skin shone through the stones as he continued to unearth the body. Panting he pulled his arm across his damp face, the Bookman wandered over, a foot slipping from underneath his robe and shoving a stone aside. Peering at the body his eyes widened and he backed away, tripping over his own feet.

"What is it?" Lavi asked, watching the Bookman slide a hand into his coat, closing around his Innocence. A muffled giggle came from the body, stealing Lavi's attention away from his mentor.

The rubble shifted slightly, Lavi leaned closer, narrowing his eye. The hand shot out, closing around his throat. Hands scrabbled at the fingers closing around his neck. His eye bulged as the stones shifted and the giggling grew louder.

The protuberant belly, the sinfully innocent eyes boring into his and the wings covered in lifeblood. _A Level Four._

He was losing conscious now, ragged gasping tearing his throat, all the time those eyes watching at him, no mercy in them. He grit his teeth, struggling harder than before but the Akuma kept smiling, tightening its grip.

Something whistled by Lavi's ear, embedding itself in the Akuma's eye. The demon blinked, going cross-eyed to see what the object was. Lavi recognized it right away. Turning his head in the Akuma's suddenly relaxed hand he saw the Bookman standing on the roof, mist churning around his poised figure. A scroll was open in his hands, the needles glinting in the dull moonlight.

Nails dug into the soft flesh of Lavi's neck, as the Level Four reached up with it's other hand, plucking out the needle. Blood dripped from the wound, sliding down snow-white skin onto Lavi's cheek. He flinched, the liquid burning his skin.

With a cruel jerk of its arm, the Akuma threw Lavi to the ground. Upon impact, the Bookman's apprentice curled into a ball, choking forcefully, his now-throbbing back not helping. Blinking away tears and fighting off unconsciousness, he glanced up to watch the Level Four and his master face-off.

The world spun, he closed his eyes, a hand cupping over his mouth, trying to keep himself from throwing up. As gravity returned to its stationary setting he heaved himself to all fours. He coughed again, bile and blood dripping from his mouth. Wiping it away, he risked another glance at the scene overhead.

Neither combatant had moved, the Akuma scrutinizing the small man, the needle tumbling around its fingers. The Bookman keep his head low, watching for even the slightest hint of movement.

It all happened too fast. Lavi's mind had no time to analyse the situation. A blur of white and the Level 4 had the Bookman in its hands, tilting its head to the side and inspecting the small man with the same cruelty children have when they receive a new toy.

Every sound was amplified. The groan of the Bookman's bones as the Level 4 squeezed. The tongue flicking out, sliding over pointed teeth. The Bookman's grunts as he tried to escape.

Another wave of nausea threatened to overcome Lavi. He doubled-over, shaking uncontrollably, his eyes clamped shut as the sounds wormed themselves into his mind.

Then, like the shatter of a whip through the pounding of his blood, the sickening crack of bone breaking. The sound echoed around the hazy square. The Akuma cast aside the body, now nothing more then a broken toy, and turned its greedy gaze onto Lavi.

The green eyes flew open. His body stopped shaking. A trembling hand picked up the hammer that was lying a few feet away, new resolve calming his trembling hands.

The Akuma's smile falters slightly as its prey begins to glow dully. It watches as the human's fingers tighten around the hammer. Blank round eyes blink watching the transformation with interest.

Suddenly Lavi jumps, flying past the Akuma. The demon's head tilts back, watching the hammer blot out the moon.

The head contacts the ground, forming a crater below where the Akuma was hovering. Lavi fell to the ground, breathing heavily, one hand holding onto the shaft of his weapon, the other, clutching his throbbing side.

Dust settled around him revealing the huge crater. The ground quivered. Lavi gripped the hammer with both hands, preparing for the attack.

The fog billows around him as he waits, restless in the wake of battle.

Suddenly he felt the hammer start to slip upward. Without even a whispered command the hammer began to shrink. Lavi blinks in surprise, his concentration breaking and the hammer stopped withdrawing.

White hands close around the iron cross at the tip of the hammer. Lavi tries to pull it out of the inhuman grip but to no avail.

His feet left the ground and, still holding onto his hammer, he slammed into a building, sliding down the stonewall. His feet hit the ground, left ankle landing on an odd angle, twisting itself. Blood bubbled at the corner of his mouth as small stones fell all around him.

He scrabbled for his hammer, crawling away the square, dust making his eyes water and lungs tighten. His hand brushed some rubble aside and upon closer inspection he found what remained of his hammer.

It was in pieces; he reached out, touching the iron cross. He yelped as pain bit into his palms. Glowing white-hot, the tip melted away, leaving behind nothing but his Innocence.

Before he could grab it, something slammed into him. He flew across the square, skidding on the cobblestone. His shoulder smashed into a wall. He could hear the Level Four laughing. Cursing, Lavi flung himself into the nearest hiding spot, the crumbling remains of a wall.

Moments –though it seemed like hours to the young Bookman- dragged by as he sat against the wall his back grinding against the stone, waiting for another attack.

When he dared to breath he tried to shift his position, placing his palms on the ground, trying to keep his twisted ankle as still as possible.

Hands pressed on the dirty floor and were removed quickly as stone wormed their way into his skin.

Lavi doubled over in pain as the adrenaline rush flowed out of him and his hands began to throb. He pushed them against his sides, his teeth grinding from the effort of keeping quiet. The blood was trickling down his arms, soaking through his shirt.

Trying to keep his panting quiet as possible he listened. "Come on out little exorcist." Sings the Akuma, cackling quietly. "You can't hide forever." Lavi slides down the wall, his knees going weak.

His breathing calmed as the pain became a dull pounding. He peeled one hand off his side, biting his lip to keep quiet. Trembling, he brought the hand to eyelevel

.

Deep cuts were embedded in his palms, oozing blood. Lavi curled his hand into a fist, fingertips digging into the wound, each beat of his heart sending another pulse of pain and trickle of blood. Slowly, he eased himself up the wall again, feeling each brick dig into his back. A broken window was just at his head, when he could just see over the sill he stopped, emerald eye searching for the Akuma.

It was sitting on top of a pile of rubble, it's legs crossed and hands tapping to a melody only it could hear. "I smell your blood, exorcist. It's only a matter of time before you come out." The Level Four chirruped, smiling sweetly.

Lavi hid again, breathing deeply, his mind working frantically. He had no golem to call headquarters with, the Bookman refused to travel with one because of protocol. He couldn't escape; there was no way he could run back to the Order with a twisted ankle. His hammer was broken; he had no weapon to use against the Akuma.

His head fell back against the stone, trying to work on the highest survival rate. His chances weren't looking too good. Minutes wore on as situations played themselves out in his head, all ending his bloody death.

He chanced another glance around the corner, hoping against hope that something would jump out at him as an idea. Something glittered at the edge of the square. Squinting he realized what it was. His Innocence lay in the shattered remain of his hammer, blinking dully at his through the curtain of fog.

Calculating quickly he guessed that it was a good thirty paces away. That was if he was travelling without a limp and no Akuma was watching the square.

A bird screeched in the distance, it's caw reverberating around the broken town. Lavi watched as the Akuma's head turned away from the square for a moment.

_A distraction._ The idea seemed foolish; so many things could go wrong but at a time like this reliability wasn't a huge factor.

Slowly he reached up to his forehead, sliding the dirty headband off, strands of red hair slithering into his wounds. Lavi tugged the small knot on the headband, ripped the fabric in two and wrapped it around his palms. Holding one end in his teeth he tied it off, the added pressure dulling the pain slightly.

Satisfied with the makeshift bandages he glanced around the floor, looking for a stone. Still moving carefully he gingerly picked a hand sized rock from the ground. Gripping the stone in his hand Lavi slide up the wall, and peaked around the corner of the crumbling wall.

His red hair got in his eyes momentarily causing him to curse its length. He needed his eye for what he was about to try. A light wind blew through the town, once again causing his vision to flicker.

Growling, his other hand reached up, yanking his hair back off his face while the rock-ridden arm pulled back, trembling slightly.

His one eye searched for a target, settling on an unbroken window to his left and to the Akuma's right. Gritting his teeth his arm swung forward, hand releasing the rock.

The rock arced, only remaining in the air for a few seconds before falling to the ground and clattering across the square.

Head flicking in the direction of the noise like a falcon, the akuma swooped from its perch, diving for the building where the rock had landed. It began tearing the stone apart; looking for the exorcist while the real thing stumbled out of his hiding space, limping as fast as he could towards the Innocence.

It was agonizing. Pain shot up his leg every stride, he lurched forward every few steps, his hands flying out and colliding with the ground painfully before he would steady himself and begin again. His eye never left the Level Four's back, waiting for the instant it would realize that its quarry was right behind it.

He picked up the Innocence, glad that it had cooled down. Then he stared at it. He hadn't planned this far ahead; he wasn't expecting the rock to work.

Lavi glared a the Innocence again, his ear still waiting for the telltale cackle of the Akuma. His hammer wasn't going to repair itself, so that was out of the equation.

_Think. You're the Bookman's apprentice. Just think, what did Lenalee do with her Innocence?_ It clicked; holding the Innocence in mouth hand his mouth started tugging at the knot, pulling the bandages loose.

The bloodied clothes fall to the ground and the glowing Innocence sits in Lavi's palm, somehow keeping blood-free. _Here goes nothing._ His palms screaming in pain as Lavi forces the Innocence into them, willing it to melt into his blood.

"Found you." Whipping around he found the Akuma's head inches from his, he back-pedalled wildly. The Akuma sauntered towards him, a jagged grin on its lips. "Ready to die, exorcist?"

Lavi didn't know why he did it. There was no strain of logic in the world in the world that could explain it. He pulled his fist back, relying on instinct alone, and sunk it right into the Akuma chest.

He heard his fist shatter before the pain hit him. There was a blinding flash; Lavi and the Akuma were both thrown back, Lavi skidding a few feet while he heard the Level Four smash through several walls.

Lavi struggled to his feet, shaking his head free of dizziness, chasing after the holes in the wall. His eyes fell upon the body of the Akuma, its wings were broken and its legs were at odd angles. He held his breath, watching for any sign that the Level Four was still fit for a fight.

The body twitched then went still. Lavi stood over the demon's body, his hand bleeding red onto the white body. Slowly, a hissing sound could be heard coming from the body. Lavi turned his face away, coughing as a malignant smell wafted off the Akuma. Wiping his watering eye, he turned back to the body, which was slowly turning into dust.

A boot reached out and prodded the pile of remains before letting out a sigh. It all came back to him in one wave of pain. Every rib throbbed, his fist was bleeding all over the stone, bruises were forming on every inch of his skin and his pounding skull felt it like it was about to explode any moment.

Footsteps echoed in the square as he stumbled towards the Bookman's body. It was unbearably slow, every part of him was screaming for him to fall over and black out. Anything to make the pain stop.

Still cradling his broken hand to his chest Lavi's other hand unzipped the Bookman's coat before slipping inside. He rummaged around, apologizing to his master a hundred times over under his breath. Withdrawing his hand he held the crushed Heavenly Compass, more importantly, the Bookman's Innocence.

Tucking his mentor's Innocence away he observed his own Innocence. It still glowed even through the blood and dirt it was covered in.

Through a haze of pain Lavi slumped to his knees. His head tilted towards the sky before keeling over sideways, the Innocence rolling out of his limp hand.

* * *

**Author's Note**

My first D. Gray-Man story and first story that wans't Avatar: The Last Airbender! Let's hope the author gets better soon, I'm dying for the next chapter.**  
**


	2. Requiem

**Final Melody**

**Chapter 2**

**Requiem**

**-**

Komui would consider himself a compassionate man. Aside from his usual jauntiness and questionable sanity there was a part of him that cared deeply for the exorcists that served under him.

However, when he had gotten a call that one of his exorcists had been found stumbling around a forest, a dead man on his back, he couldn't help but think it was going to mean a lot more paperwork.

"Tell me again, exactly, what happened." His pen was poised over a report, dripping ink onto the paper. Lavi was sitting in front of him, blotches of yellow and blue marred his skin and every time he shifted, even slightly, a small grimace would pass over his lips. His were hands concealed in bandages thanks to the Matron's obsession with making sure blood didn't get anywhere. It looked like Lavi had giant white clubs for hands.

Perhaps, under much, much different circumstances, Komui would've made fun of it.

The exorcist lifted his head, his hair matted from his inability –or lack of motivation- to keep himself clean. If it wasn't for Lenalee he would've spent days locked away in his room staring at a wall. She had been spending every waking minute with him since he had arrived back at the Order three days ago, much to Komui's displeasure. She walked with him, made sure he got some food, made sure to keep him functioning.

"It's the least I can do." She had explained when Komui demanded why she was spending so much time with him. His big brother senses couldn't help but detect the weary tone in her voice and dark circles under her eyes, but he raised no objection.

"I've told you everything I know." Lavi said, bringing the Chief back to the present. "How many times do you need to hear how my mentor died?"

Komui leaned forward, his hands clasped in front of him. "Lavi, I'm not doing this just to spite you."

Lavi did not appreciate the pity. "I'm leaving." He got to his feet; struggling at first due to his club-hands "I'm done talking to you."

The dark-haired man stood up, his patience already stretched. "As your commanding officer, I order you sit down." He sighed, then added, in a much kinder tone, "Lavi, please." He gestured towards the couch. "Just a few more questions."

They glared at each other, Lavi breathing hard and Komui's glasses flashing. They both turned as the door open, Lenalee peaked inside, her green eyes big. "I heard yelling, is everything alright?" When neither answered she cleared her throat nervously. "The funeral is about to start."

Casting Komui one last look over his shoulder, Lavi walked out of the room, taking Lenalee's offered arm. He didn't need the guidance, just the warmth of another person.

Lavi had grown used to the small processions held in the main hall. Demure whispers, the occasional sob before the body was ghosted away, hidden from anyone who would call the deceased back. He usually avoided them, why even join in the grieving? People came and went faster than the seasons could change it was a simple fact of life that had been ground into him.

But now he was trapped. There was no book to bury himself in. No mission that would allow himself to excuse himself.

Just a black coffin and the Bookman legacy waiting to take its rightful place upon his shoulders.

As Lavi walked down the stairs he realized just how many people had come to pay their respects. People of every ethnic background, height size and variety had gathered, all to pay respects to the Bookman.

Everyone quieted down and the funeral began. The ebony coffin was hoisted onto the shoulder of four hooded figures. Komui brushed by Lavi, taking the lead position of the procession, beret tilted and head held high as he strode down the main aisle.

Lavi followed behind the tomb-bearers, Allen marching beside him, his face solemn and fists clenched at his side. Lenalee was still clenched to his side, silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

Black prevailed, even Komui's had abandoned his usual white uniform for a dark suit. Only Lavi had broken the unsaid rules. Around his neck was wrapped an orange scarf, a small flame in the sea of darkness.

They reached the front of the hall and took the seats that were left empty. Lavi was surprised to see Kanda already sitting there, sitting straight up, dark eyes watching the tomb being placed carefully on a small stage.

Lenalee gave Lavi's arm a reassure squeeze before hurrying over to take the seat beside the samurai.

Komui is standing, shoulders tense as his dark eyes sweep over the room. "Today we have lost, not only an exorcist, but a long time friend and mentor." He breathed, allowing the words to wash over the crowd, "The Bookman was never one for words, preferring to keep to himself and a bottle of the finest whiskey." The crowd laughs sombrely. Lavi decided that it would not be a good time to tell Komui that all the bottles of amber liquor the Bookman were sent ended up with him or drained down the sink.

"I owe the Bookman more than any one person could repay in any number of lifetimes. He has managed to save my sister twice," Here Lenalee let out a dry sob, hands clutched to her chest. Allen awkwardly patted her back as Komui continued, "for that, he'll have my gratitude."

He held his hand to his brow, saluting the air. "A moment of silence."

The assembled people bowed their heads. Lavi only followed suit because it was a reason to stop staring at the casket. The occasional cough or dry sob cracked through the silence like a whip. Lavi wouldn't be surprised if Miranda, right at that moment, was sitting with her hand clamped over her mouth, terrified that she would make even the smallest peep.

"Thank you." Everyone looked up in time to see the chief rubbing his eye distractedly. He stepped down from the small podium but no one else rose. Lavi glanced up from his lap to find the entire crowd looking at him. He stared pointedly at the Chief. The dark haired man jerked his head in the direction of the stage mouthing the word, "Speech."

Lavi shook his head, no way would they get him to go up there and talk about the old man. The silence swelled around him, pressing on him from every angle. The young Bookman refused to look up, keeping his brooding stare to the ground.

A hand found his shoulder, squeezing softly. Lavi glanced through his curtains of hair to see Allen looking at him, his grey eyes ablaze with emotion. Beside Lenalee was smiling comfortingly, her eyes urging him to stand. On the very end of their bench Lavi watched Kanda's dark orbs flick in his direction before he gave a curt nod, his stoic visage never wavering.

Taking one last look in the expectant grey eyes Lavi rose to his feet, and strode towards the dais. People murmured as he took the stand, chairs squeaking as they shifted to get a better look at him.

His hands started to throb as the pale faces swam in front of his eyes. His legs shook; primed to blot from the stage, ready to run until the staring eyes were far behind him.

The redhead swallowed all his words getting stuck behind the growing lump in his throat. He opened his mouth, closed it, cleared his throat and tried to speak, "I'd like to thank you all for coming, it means a lot to me." He closed his eyes, he never sounded this idiotic.

"How eloquent of you**.**" A voice snickered behind him. Blood going cold, he slowly turned his head to look into the cold eyes of Deak, "Don't mind me," he said, sitting down on the Bookman's tomb and crossing his legs, "I'll be quiet, I promise."

Lavi tried to focus on just one face is the sea of staring eyes. The first person whose eyes he caught was Allen. The crowd was gone and only Allen was left, watching Lavi closely.

"The Bookman was not just a mentor to me. He was a friend, a companion." The words were stiff, but at least he was talking now.

"A friend?" Deak asked, "You're sure about that? I was always under the impressions that you hated him." The crowd flickered into life for a moment with Deak's words.

"He was a bit of a hard-ass times," he allowed himself a small, sad smile as the crowd laughs quietly, "But he took his job as a Bookman and an exorcist with pride. I am grateful to have travelled with him and to have known him." Lavi forced his eyes shut, forcing the tears not to come.

"You didn't know him. You're lying. You just travelled with him. You used him." Deak said, creeping forward to stand beside him. Suddenly the crowd was laughing. Great mocking guffaws, that echoed into themselves in the cavernous room. He looked around frantically for Allen but the white-haired exorcist was laughing just as hard.

"Who are you kidding?" Deak hissing into his ear, a hand closing around Lavi's mouth, "You're just fourty-nine lies. Do you ever have the truth in you?"

Lavi could only watch as the gathered people turned into skeletons, their jaws rattling violently as the laughter grew louder and louder, pushing on him. Lavi stumbled backward, tripping over the Bookman's coffin. As he laid there, two figures peered over him. One was Deak, still smiling amiably, chuckling lightly himself.

The other was the Bookman, or at least, something that looked a lot like him. The skin was hanging off pure white bones and huge cuts tore through his body, leaving angry red marks and muscle showing underneath. Shaking hands reached forward and seized Lavi, pulling him to his feet. He tried to look away but the blank eyes of the Bookman were boring into him. "You killed me." He moaned, voice rough. "You killed me, Lavi."

"I didn't mean to!" The tears he had been holding back were falling fast, "I tried to save you!"

"Actually, you didn't." Deak interjected, placing a fist under his chin and examining his counterpart, "You ran away. You hid as your mentor, your "friend" was dying."

"Shut up!" He tried to cover his ears but the laughing still echoed in his head and Bookman's words kept repeating themselves over and over, an endless drone.

Lavi eyes flew open. The crowd was staring at him, back in their skin and buzzing quietly. He quickly rubbed his wet cheeks, muttered a few, incomprehensible words and hopped off the stage, sitting down.

As he fought to control his breathing, he could hear the people leaving, the buzzing now turned into murmurs and whispers. He could hear Lenalee shepherding them out, her voice sharp above the demure conversations. Kanda stood close-by, glaring at anyone who even approached Lavi, a hand sitting on his katana. Allen rested a hand on his shivering shoulders, but said nothing. Once the noise has died down, Kanda strode away, Lenalee following quickly. Lavi can hear her whispering to him.

Someone cleared their throat and, trusting that he wasn't going to throw-up, Lavi looked up into Komui's dark eyes. He glared, not wanting to hear the reprimand he was going to get for 'being an idiot on the stage.'

"Normally we would destroy his body," Komui started, gesturing towards the ebony coffin, "but since he is Bookman before exorcist we will bend the rules. Whatever your traditions state about death is all up to you Lavi. You have full possession of his body." The young Bookman's face softened. He could only imagine the hoops Komui had to jump through to do this for him.

He stands, offering his hand. "Thank you."

Komui took the hand, shaking it lightly before walking away, blending into the crowd milling around the staircase. Finally, the last steps echoed into silence. Lavi's form sagged as he let out a sigh, slumping into a chair, his head tilting back. He and Allen sat in silence, both unwilling to break the brief calm that seemed to have settled over them.

"Are there no other Bookmen to help?" Allen asked nervously, hand fidgeting in his lap after the prolonged silence.

"No, not as far as I know," Lavi said, glad that Allen wasn't keen on talking about the subject that was eating away at him, "If there are any left, they keep to themselves. They don't want to encourage rivalry."

"But," the redhead looked to see Allen's grey eyes gazing at the coffin, "What are you going to do with the..." he hesitate, as if about to utter a vulgar curse word, "The body?"

Lavi sat up and grinned reassuringly at his friend. "Don't worry, I'll figure something out." He clapped Allen on the shoulder, "Go on and get some rest."

Allen nodded and got to his feet, joints popping loudly. When Lavi did not also rise he asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I've got some stuff to do," and, when Allen looked unconvinced he said, "I'll be fine."

Still not feeling completely satisfied, but not wanting to bother Lavi any longer, Allen walked towards the stairs leading out of the hall. Once he had reached the base of the staircase, he chanced another glance over his shoulder.

Lavi had wandered over to the tomb, dragging a finger over the stone. As Allen watched, Lavi sank to his knees, letting his head hang over the grave.

Allen could see his shoulders shaking.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the wait, but I was having a few school-related issues.

Hopefully this time I stuck to past tense, let's hope for the best.


	3. Innocence

**Final Melody**

**Chapter 3**

**Innocence**

**-  
**

"There, good as new." The matron said, tying a little bow on the back of his bandaged hands. He wiggled his fingers, testing the manoeuvrability. The old woman slapped his hand. "Don't stretch them right now, the cuts are barely healed and I don't want you coming back here in an hour begging for new bandages."

Despite himself, Lavi smiled. "Yes ma'am." He slid off the bed and hurried from the ward, making sure to push the door open with his shoulder and not his aching hands.

The hallways were fairly empty, most exorcists, finders and scientists either out on missions or locked away in laboratories. The few people he saw would hurry away the minute they caught a glimpse of him. Obviously, no one wanted to been seen with the 'half-crazed Bookman.' Lavi didn't mind. He have wouldn't do to well in company right now. He had found himself more frequently locked up in his room, devouring the Bookman's collection than chatting.

"Lavi! Lavi!" He turned around at the sound of his voice and stepped aside just in time to avoid Miranda barrelling into him. She managed to right herself by catching onto the railing, "Sorry! I was told to hurry; Komui wants to see you in his laboratory."

Lavi's face hardened. He had been pointedly avoiding the Chief, eating at irregular times and quickly hiding at every hint of white he saw. Now, with a formal invitation –more like order-, he couldn't exactly say he had suddenly become deaf and couldn't understand Miranda.

"I'll go right now."

Miranda took a hesitative step towards him. "Komui said I should accompany you. You know to make sure you…" Her explination faded as the green eye glared at her.

"To make sure I what? Not run away like some kid?" He stomped away without another word, leaving a fretting Miranda to hover uncertainly on the spot.

The doors to the laboratory flew open. Komui adjusted his glasses and took a fortifying sip of his coffee. "Here we go…"

"Surprised I showed up?" Lavi demanded, poking Komui in the chest.

Komui shook his head. "Not at all. Now if you'll come with me…" He walked away and Lavi trailed behind him, glowering; he wasn't done with the Chief.

"The process of putting your Innocence back in your body is still a complicated and experimental one. We're still running tests on Lenalee and still can't quite figure out how it works." Komui explained as they made their way towards the elevator, "I wouldn't recommend this. You're one of most valuable exorcists, if we lost you to your own Innocence-"

"I will be fine." Lavi interrupted, stepping onto the elevator. "Let's go."

Komui hesitated, and then followed the young exorcist. His hands moved over the controls and the small platform floated upwards. Lavi tilted his head upwards, watching the darkened ceiling slowly grow closer. Hevlaska appeared above them, her white strands floating down towards them. Komui took a step backwards, sipping from his coffee cup, eyes never leaving Lavi.

Gently tendrils of white curled around him, wrapping around his wrists and legs. He watched them grow into large rolls, lifting him up. The world is slowly engulfed in the white wisps. He squeezing his eyes shut, letting them adjust to the sudden lightness.

"_Lavi_…" the voice echoed through his head. "_You don't have to do this. The Order is not in any immediate danger. You sacrifice is not needed. If we lose you, no amount of peace will heal the wound._" He is unsure if the voice was his own, or Hevlaska's.

The green eye opened. "I'm ready."

A black square bloomed from the white. The air started to hum, throbbing through ever inch of his body. The black cube, riding on the wave of the white, pressed into his chest. White exploded around him, revealing the darkness. His arms and legs were unravelling from Hevlaska's grasp and he was falling.

All around him the white and black clashed, mixed with a red that seemed to stream from his own body. The white was trying to catch him, trying to bring him back, but the black was already closing around him, it's coldness numbing. He wanted nothing more than to sink into the black, to let the deadening feeling take over. His breathing was slowing as the ice sunk into his lungs, freezing his very core.

"_Lavi..._" He stopped falling. The white stretched above him, the limitless sky. Below him, the dark was cool comforting, it's dark fingers tracing along his skin, coaxing him into a doze. "_Lavi…"_ The Bookman groaned. The voice was more annoying than the brilliant white.

His Innocence drifted down from the white. It was still humming, though its intensity had lessened to a dull beat. "_Lavi…_" He realized that the voice was issuing from the Innocence itself. As it came closer, his hand reached up, breaking free of the black strands. Red floated from the hand, hanging suspended in the air.

Pale fingers gently touched the Innocence. The humming grew even quieter, but now it pierced to his centre, melting his core. The white was growing larger, suppressing the blackness under it's sweeping wings.

He sat up, the darkness flowing away as he brought his Innocence close to his chest. Blood still streamed from his cuts, coating the small cube. As the red touched the black, the Innocence also began to melt, mixing in with his blood. The cube dissipated into his palms. The coolness in his chest was gone, replaced by the hot sear of pain. He cried out, back arching as he fell back to the ground, twitching. His bleeding hands scrabbled at the white, determined to tear through it, determined to find the cool black.

Crimson ran freely from his hands, engulfing the white. Lavi was curled into a ball. He was going to die. He knew it. The pain was in every nerve, burning his skin; his heart was pumping furiously, pounding his chest.

He convulsed again. His world was red. Tears coursed down his cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to die. To end it all. To let the blackness take his pain away. His heartbeat grew fainter. The red was growing darker. Finally, he would be free of the pain.

His eyes open, the world blurry and dark. Something emerged from the darkness, glowing dully. A scythe floated before him, daring him to take it. His hand reaches forward of it's own accord. His mind was already blacking out, but his hand kept moving forward. "_Just a bit farther…_"

The pale fingers touched the cold onyx stone. Cool tendrils laced down his fingers and into the rest of his body, soothing his pain. He no longer wanted to die, but rather, to sleep.

And sleep he did.

* * *

Komui glanced up from his paperwork –or a pile of paper he was _supposed_ to be processing-. The exorcist on his couch had just moaned, shifting slightly. Lavi had collapsed after his Innocence had melded into his chest. They could only watch in horror as he twitched and moaned, not daring to touch him. Once he had stopped moving they carried him to Komui's office, leaving him on the couch.

The Matron had already checked him out and –in a completely nonplussed voice- determined that he has no ailments and that all his wounds had healed. The only indication that he had been hurt was the twin cross scars that now graced his palms.

He moaned again, this time turning to face Komui, arms tucked underneath his head. The black bracelets glinted at him, the same stone that his sister's Innocence had formed.

Komui stood up, moving over to the couch to stand over Lavi, sipping his coffee pensively. When Lenalee's Innocence had merged with her, the boots had appeared not long after. While Lavi's Innocence had merged successfully, it had still not taken a weapon form, merely appearing as the bracelets. When Lavi woke up, the testing would have to start immediately.

As if he could hear this thought, Lavi groaned, his eye blinking awake. Komui moved back to his desk, taking his seat. The exorcist sat up, rubbing his eye. "What happened?" He asked groggily. The bracelet bumped against his cheek and he lowered his hand, staring at them. Cautiously, his fingers brushed against them.

"You collapsed. "Komui said. "The procedure was a success. Do you remember anything?"

"All I remember was Hevlaska picking me up… after that…" He cleared his throat. "How long have I been out?"

"Just an hour. How are you feeling?"

Lavi stretched, back cracking satisfyingly. "I feel great actually."

They stared at each other, Komui still sipping his coffee and Lavi fidgeting under his gaze. "I'll just… go to my room then." He stood, running a hand through his mess red hair.

"I want you to summon your Innocence." Komui said suddenly.

"My Innocence?" Lavi's hand touched his leg where his hammer had once been. Realizing his mistake, he held up his left arm so that the armlet was at chest height.

"Yes. We need to make sure that the merging procedure will allow you to summon you Innocence. If not, well… we'll deal with that later." Komui said his eyes also fixed on the stone.

Lavi hesitated, taking a step backwards. Something in his chest was pressing on him, looming. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the feeling. "Okay." He had no idea what was going to happen. The constricting feeling in his chest grew, making his breathing harder. He closed his eyes, imagining the hammer appearing in his hands.

Nothing happened. No familiar feeling of the long shaft graced his hands. Feeling foolish, he opened his eye, looking down at his hands. The twin scars gleamed up at him, pearly white in the florescent light.

With new resolve, Lavi concentrated with every fibre of his being, willing his Innocence to appear. The pressure mounting in his chest was still mounting, making him grit his teeth.

Slowly, the dark stone began to dissipate, turning into a black powder. It started to mould back together two-feet above his head. It was hardening, not into the round head of his hammer but an elegantly curved blade. The dust continued to work its way down, forming a haft.

Lavi watched in amazement as a scythe materialized into his hands. The dark blade was carved with elegant script that coursed down the handle, silver in the light but as he moved them, they would blend into the black.

He looked up to see Komui staring at him, his coffee cup suspended halfway to his slack jaw. "Little more impressive than a hammer." Lavi said, grinning at the Chief. He noted that the pressure in his chest and lessened significantly and his teeth had unclenched.

The weapon hummed, it's blade gleaming wickedly in the light. The exorcist swung it, watching it sing through the air.

Komui moved back out of instinct, spilling coffee on his white uniform. Lavi was grinning, completing the swing and slamming the staff into the ground, leaning on it.

A handkerchief was pulled from beneath a pile of papers that tumbled to the ground. "The Bookman would be proud." Komui commented, dabbing at the brown stains.

Immediately, the heaviness returned, crushing his chest, a hundreds times more painful that before. Lavi cried out, doubled over. The scythe remained standing but cracks were appearing along the shaft. It shattered, the pieces turning to the black sand. Lavi righted, panting for breath and the bracelets appeared back on his wrists.

Without a word, Lavi left, hands clenched into fists.

Komui sagged forward, head in his hands as the door slam echoed into silence.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the super late chapter, had some issues D:


	4. Conflict

**Final Melody**

**Chapter 4**

**Conflict**

**-  
**

Lavi stared out the window. The moon was waning, its light weak, barely illuminating his room. A lantern was at his desk; it's soft glow spilling over the disarray of open books. He was sitting on his bed, head against the wall. His right bracelet was off, rolling between his hands.

He hadn't been able to summon the Innocence since the morning. Every time he had attempted it, the pain in his chest would return, making it impossible to concentrating on anything but the pressure crushing him.

Sighing, he rubbed his face with his hands, the scars unfamiliar and foreign against his cheeks. The world sat heavy on his shoulders. New responsibility of the Bookman with the added demands of being the second crystal-wielding exorcist in Black Order history. Maybe he was just tired and his Innocence was unwilling to push him any further.

Allen's unconscious body still fighting the Level Three, pushed only by the Clown Crown flashed though his mind, reminding him that Innocence was more unpredictable than a caged animal. Sedate and calm one day; wild and violent the next.

He growled. Whatever was wrong with him, he hoped it would go away soon and he could get on with everything else in his life.

"I don't get what you're so worried about." A bored voice remarked.

"Go away Deak." He looked up from his hands to the thin figure lurking near his bookshelves.

Spindly fingers crept along the volumes stopped at a leather bound one who's cover was decorated with intertwining knots of gold. He pulled it down and turned to Lavi, smiling. "You don't have to get angry at me. When I was in charge, you were the happiest, Those long night spend in the north, completely alone. Nothing to do but read and enjoy the vodka."

He flipped to a page, scanning it idly. "And now you're stuck here," he continued, "Nothing to do but wallow in your own thoughts. Do you know how boring you are to listen to? You never shut up about how they're not really your friends, how they're just brush marks, how you'll never live a normal life because you're the Bookman? It's awful."

"Will you just SHUT UP!?" Lavi yelled, temper peaking as he lunged for his other self.

His hands closed around Deak's neck. The cold laugh shivered under his fingers, building from low chuckles to violent peals of mirth. They echoed around them, mocking him from every angle, making his fingers tighten around the intangible neck. "You're going to kill me?" He choked out, tears glistening in his eye. "That's a good one. You tried that once. Remember this?"

Lavi looked down to see the dagger protruding from his chest. Deak's hand pushed it in further. Blood dripped from his lips as his hands fell from the throat to clutch the hilt. The 48th laughed again, clapping Lavi on the arm and walking away from him. "Say 'hello' to the Bookman when you see him."

"Lavi?" Light sliced into the room, broken by a small silhouette. "What are you doing? Are you alright?" Lenalee stepped into his room.

He looked to his stomach. The knife was gone. No sweet smell of blood hung in the air and his lips were no longer soaked in his blood. "Lenalee, I was just…" he trailed off, still in shock.

Lenalee bent over, picking up the book with the gold designs and weighing it in her hand. "You survived." She said finally, nodding in the direction of his wrists.

"Yeah, it all worked out in the end." He said, giving her a goofy grin in an attempt at his old self. When Lenalee did not return the smile, he grabbed the book out of her hands and placed it back in the shelf.

"You can stop pretending." A hand moved up his back, coming to rest on his shoulder. He turned to look down into the dark eyes, "You can talk to me. I understand."

"No, you don't." He shook out of her hand, striding away from her. The pressure was building in his head, making it throb. What he would do to only get some dreamless sleep. The nightmares that plagued him since the Bookman's death had prevented him from getting proper rest. "You could never understand Lenalee."

A hand found his shoulder. "Why do you do this to yourself Lavi? Why do you insist on closing yourself off from us? From me?" She hesitated, "Is it because you think we couldn't understand?"

He still didn't look at her. "Of course not. I just-"

"Just think we don't have the same depth as you? I've spent my whole life in pain. From the moment I was chosen by my Innocence I've lived in fear that one day I wouldn't see my brother again!" Her hand was digging into his shoulder and her voice was trembling, "Is that nothing like you? Can that not even compare?! Tell me Lavi! I just can't understand why I couldn't understand what you are feeling at the moment?"

Finally, he turned around. The pale hand fell from his shoulder to come across her face, wiping away the tears streaming down her face. He reached out, but she looked up and slapped his hand away. A pause, then she fled from the room.

"Wait!" Lavi made to follow her, but her voice made him stop dead.

"I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled at him, fleeing down a corridor.

It took the exorcist a moment to realize he wasn't breathing. Sagging against the wall, he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He was such an idiot.

"I heard the argument." Lavi whipped around to Allen peaking out behind a corner.

Lavi turned away from him and placed a hand on the wall, steadying himself. The throbbing in his head was crippling. He wanted to lie down and for the world to shut up and leave him alone.

"She's just angry because you could've gotten hurt." Allen continued.

"Is she?" Allen didn't have time to speak as Lavi turned on his heel and marched off.

* * *

Lavi stared at the coffin, it was the first time he had seen it since the funeral. He hadn't figured out what he was going to do with it yet. His hand reached out and glided along his own dark reflection.

"What am I going to do?" He wiped hand face on the back of his hand. "You picked a horrible time to die…old man… I'm not ready to be the Bookman yet. I'm not ready… I still want to live my life." He knew no one was listening, but pleading out loud allowed him to feel a taste of freedom, even if only for a moment.

"Lavi…" He didn't turn around. He knew Allen's voice anywhere.

"Why did you follow me?"

The footsteps drew closer. His instincts already high-strung, Lavi tensed, his hand clenching by his side. Allen's presence made him feel uncomfortable at the best and worst of times. "I was worried about you." He let the comment hang in the air, waiting for the redhead to answer.

When Lavi didn't speak, Allen cleared his throat and said, awkwardly, "It's not your fault. You couldn't have predicted an Akuma attack…"

He was cut off as Lavi rounded on him, green eye blazing. His chest was heaving and his breathing was harsh.

"Yes. Yes, I could have." He pushed by the white-haired exorcist. Allen barely caught the whispered words. "If I had just listened to the old man he would still be here."

Allen watched Lavi's retreatin form and sighed, sinking to the ground and holding his head in his hands.

* * *

Sunlight crept over the skyline it's brilliant rays illuminating the Black Order headquarters. A figure moved through the hallways, his shoulders slumped with tiredness. In his hand was clutched a report. Reever yawned, stretching as he walked by another window filled with sunshine. An all-nighter had drained most of his energy but he knew his day wasn't anywhere near done yet. Maybe before Komui's day begun he could get a few minutes' rest in. He chuckled bitterly and rubbed his eye, yeah right.

Reaching the end of the hallways, Reever carefully pushed the door to the Head Office open. Inside, the lights were dimmed and the Head was sleeping on his desk, snoring lightly. He cleared his throat, but Komui didn't wake. For a moment, he considered waiting to wake his superior and crashing on the red couch. The report's contents flashed in his mind and he sighed, cursing himself for being such a good assistant.

"Chief Komui." He called and to his surprise, the figure on the desk sat up, blinking bloodshot eyes up at his assistant.

"What is it, Reever?" He asked blearily, rubbing his face.

"Hevlaska did that scan of the Bookman you wanted." The Australian placed the report onto the messy desk.

Komui pushed his glasses up his nose, eyes scanning the document. "Yes. Did you obtain his Innocence?"

Reever ran a hand through his hair, scratching angrily. "That's the problem. It's gone."

The dark eyes flicked up from the words to stare beadily at Reever. "Gone? What do you mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. "I can't put it in simpler terms. It's just, not there. We found his compass with nothing in it."

"Where is it then?"

* * *

Author's Note

Kinda cliff hanger ending. Never really tried it before.


End file.
